


there are more fools than wise men

by cheolsu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Proofread, its just soft, kinda ruff, nothing special and nothing happens dont get too excited its kinda garbage :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsu/pseuds/cheolsu
Summary: 8-10 pm are the prime hours of Seokmin's day. It's when it really starts.





	there are more fools than wise men

20:23  
“So what you mean to tell me is: you, like the dumbass you are, agreed to help Jeonghan with his stats and probability project when you yourself have never taken that class...” Seokmin nods, his head hanging in shame. He sighs before groaning and stretching. He’s been sitting in this same position for an hour and a half. Jisoo stares up at him with mild confusion and disinterest. It doesn't look good on him. He’d deny that though. Ever since he won best looking in high school superlatives, he has yet to shut up about his looks.

He had meant to leave the library two hours ago, but as he was about to leave, Jisoo stumbled in and asked if he wanted to participate in a study session, and Seokmin being the spineless person he is, agreed. Since this interaction he’s been curled up in the back of the library with Jisoo’s legs resting on his lap. His legs are a bit stiff now. 

“Ah...my legs hurt so badly, and by the way, I’m only a dumbass when Jeonghan asks me to do things,” there’s a pause,then “he knows I can’t say no, heartless bastard.” Jisoo clucks, shaking his head. Seokmin grins before waving goodbye. Because of the impromptu study session, he’ll have to sprint to Jeonghan’s place and hope he’s still home. On the way out of the library, he almost crashes into the librarian. She's a small, old woman who’s been working here for twenty years. Who he’s genuinely surprised is alive by the way. He bows in apology before quickly shuffling out of the campus building. She glances at him, obviously disgruntled.

On his way, he read through his texts, mostly from the Jeonghan himself. Most were along the lines of ‘where r u’ or ‘hurry up’ but there was one that read ‘hurry the fuck up I wanna watch die hard n snuggle’. He chuckled and pocketed his phone. It would be like Jeonghan to be more concerned about Die Hard than a project worth 20% of his final grade. Almost like the time Jeonghan was late to a final because he wanted to buy fresh donuts. He was obviously very studious. Stumbling over a curb, Seokmin glances both ways before crossing the road, pulling his coat closer to his body. The closer he got the colder it felt, so when he was within a block from his boyfriend’s apartment he began to waddle-run.

20:45   
He spots Jeonghan as he’s rounding the curb to his apartment. He waves and in his distracted state doesn’t notice a pebble about the size of a grape in front of him. Stepping on it, he loses balance and tumbles right onto his ass. His boyfriend’s laugh reverberates through the alley in between the adjacent buildings. With an embarrassed frown, Seokmin angrily shouts, “Don’t act like you didn’t almost break your damn neck in the shower last night!” Jeonghan’s laughter stops abruptly, “We don’t speak of The Incident...” Seokmin sends him a shit eating grin. 

After helping him up, Jeonghan leads him up to his apartment, clinging to him the entire time. His leg is so entangled with Jeonghan’s that he trips on his way out of the elevator. Jeonghan’s giggles can be heard throughout the hallway as he continuously trips his boyfriend. They reach his apartment door and he lets go of Seokmin to open the door. 

The door closes, and Jeonghan is all over him. His jaw is the first to be attacked with light, feather-weight kisses. Seokmin giggles, “Did’ya miss me that much?”   
“Mhm...I know you were at the library with Jisoo. He texted me. You learn anything new?”   
At this point, Seokmin can barely speak, but he does choke out “don’t we have a project to do?”

This does the trick. Jeonghan perks up and then groans,” I was just about to have my way with you, and you fuck it up. You boner killing monster, you.” He looks painfully upset, lips downturned and eyes downcast. Seokmin almost feels bad. Almost. 

He thanks any deity that will listen that Jeonghan already has a majority of his project done. 

22:36  
While he had agreed to help Jeonghan with his project it really happened like this: 

“Seokminnnn...Seok Seok...Seeeoookk.” 

“Hm?”

“You wanna watch Die Hard and drink shitty wine?” 

“Babe, 20%.”

“I know, but I forgot what half of these requirements mean and I still have tomorrow?”

“Fine.” 

So now he sits, Jeonghan in-between his legs, head resting on the couch. He’s got a slight buzz from the wine and he feels the first strong emotion he’s felt all day. As Jeonghan ignores the movie to stare up at Seokmin from his spot in-between his legs, his eyes cross from being upside down. His cheeks are ruddy from the wine. He smiles like he knows something Seokmin doesn’t. Shit, he probably does. His eyes are puffy and tired but he looks elated to see Seokmin. Like Seokmin is just what he needed. Seokmin is glad to see him. And Jeonghan would deny it if it ever left his lips. But Seokmin has a feeling that Jeonghan’s his fool.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rough and honestly I can do better but i just really wanted to post something you kno? anyways thanks 4 reading. luv u or whatever


End file.
